Off With His Shirt
|Image= |Band= The Queen (Kylie Minogue) The Patrons of the Enchanted Forest Pub |Genre= Disco |Album= Galavant Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack) |Length= 2:30 |Writer= Alan Menken and Glenn Slater |Last song= None |Next song= None }} " " is a song sung by The Queen and her subjects from A New Season aka Suck It Cancellation Bear. A brief instrumental reprise is featured in The One True King (To Unite Them All). Lyrics Subject 1: The Queen's gonna want to take a look at this one. The Queen: I do King Richard: Oh no... The Queen: You trespassed upon my kingdom Now you are in my sway Which basic'ly means as the Queen of all Queens I'm going to make you pay Subject 1: Will we be throwing him in the dungeon? Subject 2: Or tossing him to the Bear? The Queen: Well, one thing for sure Will settle the score And trust me it's more than fair Off with his shirt Subjects: Yeah The Queen: Strip him down Don't be shy, boys go to town I'll bet that chest is heaven-blessed So firm and pert. Off with his top Subjects: Yeah The Queen: Let it fly Check that six pack It's to die Tell every Lance and Bruce and Curt Off with his shirt King Richard: Oh this is so fun. I want to fly like her, too. Someone pick me up. Pick me up too. '''The Queen:' Ooo, so now that you're in my power We'll put you behind these bars And there you will stay taking orders all day 'Till Mars is aligned with Mars And for our pleasure, we'll keep you waiting Who knows just how long you'll serve But baby, you bet You're gonna get The punishment we deserve Off with his shirt Subjects: Yeah The Queen: That's the deal You're a beef-cake happy meal Go on you guys Just feast your eyes Until they hurt Off with his shirt Subjects: Yeah The Queen: 'Till the dawn Dig that lush pectoral lawn Drink in those lats and traps and delts And after that who knows what else? So save some room boys for dessert! Oh, off with his shirt Gallery Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue 01.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Timothy Omundson Joshua Sasse 01.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue 02.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue 03.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue 04.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Timothy Omundson Joshua Sasse 06.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue 05.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue 07.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Joshua Sasse 01.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue 09.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue Joshua Sasse 01.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue Joshua Sasse 02.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue Joshua Sasse 03.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue Joshua Sasse 04.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue Joshua Sasse 05.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue Joshua Sasse 06.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue 10.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Timothy Omundson Joshua Sasse 02.jpg Galavant Joshua Sasse Kylie Minogue Timothy Omundson 02.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue 06.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue 08.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Kylie Minogue and Timothy Omundson 01.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Timothy Omundson Joshua Sasse 03.jpg Galavant Off With His Shirt Timothy Omundson Joshua Sasse 04.jpg Galavant Enchanted Forest Pub - Director John Fortenberry 01.jpg Trivia *Although Kylie Minogue's vocals remained unchanged, the musical sound mix differs in the episode, on the soundtrack/digital-single, and in the preview clip which was circulated by Entertainment Tonight.ET Online: Kylie Minogue Strips Joshua Sasse Down in Galavant *Joshua Sasse didn't have any idea who Kylie Minogue was when she was cast. Daily Mail: Kylie Minogue's younger man Joshua Sasse claims he had never heard of the pop princess before they met She asked him out on the set, the pair began a whirlwind romance, and he went on to costar in her music video for "Every Day's Like Christmas,"YouTube: Kylie - Every Day's Like Christmas (Official Video) which debuted a month before this episode premiered. *The title "Off With His Shirt" is a play on the Queen of Hearts' rant "Off with her head!" from Lewis Carroll's literary classic "Alice in Wonderland." *The song was inspired by the 1983 hit "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls. Sources Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by The Queen Category:Songs sung by Enchanted Forest Pub Patrons Category:Songs used in A New Season aka Suck It Cancellation Bear